Érase una vez
by BabyWeatherly94
Summary: Logan también murió, murió con Max, aquel día, aquel lugar, aquella fatídica hora... Logan Cale ha muerto para dar vida al muy agente especial Anthony DiNozzo...pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando el pasado resurge?  Situado en la 2ª temp Emparejamiento: L&M.


**N/A: **_Descargo de responsabilidad. Los personajes aquí plasmados no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la idea, lo demás es cuenta de James Cameron y Donald Bellisario. _

_¡DISFRUTEN! _

Érase una vez.

Capítulo 1.  
><em>"-Mami...cuentame un cuento."-Susurró el pequeño niños de ojos verdes, empañados por el sueño, "-Claro cielo, ¿Qué cuento quieres?"-Preguntó la joven madre, mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello rubio de su hijo. "-El de la princesa...¿Qué pasó cuando logró escapar del castillo?"-Preguntó el pequeño infante mientras sus ojos se deslizaban lentamente cerrados, "-Encontró la felicidad...un príncipe al que amar...y un pequeño regalo de la vida..."-Susurró la última parte de la frase al ver que el pequeño yacía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, la joven madre miró al pequeño niño de cuatro años de edad, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza en su corazón el parecido del pequeño con su padre no se podía negar, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, al igual que su padre, el cabello rubio, otra cualidad heredada de su padre...y los reflejos felinos de su madre, algo que Max Guevara odiaba, ya que le hacía recordar la parte de su vida en manticore, aún que...no toda esa parte de su vida fue cruel y oscura, también había una parte de su vida en la que la felicidad y la luz del sol brillaba en su corazón, sólo con las dos esmeraldas de sus ojos le hacía creer en un mundo en el que los x5, manticore, y todas las persecuciones habían acabado, era el sueño en común de Logan y ella, un mundo sin manticore, y ahora que lo habían conseguido...Logan, estaba...¡NO!, eso es lo que le dijeron, pero...que posibilidad había de que Logan estuviera vivo...en algun lado. Había pasado cinco años casi desde aquel fatídico día en manticore...en el que su futuro en común despareció, si Logan estaba vivo, ¿Qué posibilidad había de que la hubiera esperado?<em>_  
><em>_Salió de sus pensamientos con el timbre de su teléfono móvil, Cindy original, la única amiga que quedaba de su antigua vida en la que era Max, la x5...todos sus amigos, habían muerto...en el segundo pulso que atacó a Estados Unidos...todos ellos estaban...muertos...__  
><em>_"-¡Max!"-Exclamó una muy agitada Cindy Original, "-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?"-Preguntó Max con un tono de preocupación en su voz.__  
><em>_"-¿Estas viendo la tele?"-Preguntó Cindy con algo de prisa. "-No,¿por qué?"-Preguntó Max mientra buscaba el mando a distancia, "-Corre ponla en el canal 5, te llevarás una sorpresa"-Cindy dijo al teléfono, Max encendió la televisión y puso el canal 5, en la pantalla aparecía una foto de Logan, oh espera...según esto, no era Logan Cale...Logan Cale murió dando lugar al hombre de la foto delante de ella, Anthony DiNozzo..."...Y hoy el agente especial del NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo Jr, consiguió junto con su jefe el agente especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, detener a el asesino en serie que ha acabado con la vida de díez marines..."la atención de max hacia el televisor se vio interrumpida por la voz de Cindy que procedía del teléfono "-...¿Hey?, ¿Max?, nena...¿estás ahí?"-Max cogió el teléfono, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el telefono se había caído de su mano hasta que no lo vio tirado en la alfombra, "-Oh...perdona, Cindy, sí sigo aquí..."-Dijo Max mientras sus ojos vagaban aún por la pantalla del televisor en la que aún se encontraba la foto de Lo...Anthony...lo que sea, no lo recordaba así, el chico de esa imagen, no tenía gafas...no tenía barba, su pelo...ya no se lo peinaba de punta, y tenía arrugas de tristeza en su cara, como si sobre sus hombros descansara todo el peso del mundo, sus ojos...sí eran las misma esmeraldas, que había visto por última vez hace casi cinco años...pero...le faltaba esa chispa...que sólo ella podía ver...este no era su Logan, este era el agente especial Anthony DiNozzo.__  
><em>_"-Que fuerte Max...fíjate, Logan está vivo..."-Parloteaba Cindy, "-¿Max?,¿Vas a ir a buscarlo?"-Preguntó Cindy através del teléfono, Max parpadeó intentado evitar que las lágrimas fluyan libremente de sus oscuros ojos...__  
><em>_"-No lo sé, Cindy, quizás ha rehecho su vida...y ahora yo me presento y le digo, eh Logan, mira...creía que estabas muerto, me atraparon en manticore y logré escapar...Oh mira, este es Logan, nuestro hijo..."-Max suspiró "-no es tan fácil Cindy..."Max sintió unos pequeños pasos desde el pacillo, el pequeño Logan se acercó al sofá y se frotó el sueño de sus ojos, "-Mami...¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó el pequeño niño mientras acariciaba la cara de su madre, Max sonrió "-Cindy, te llamo mañana, Logan se ha despertado...adiós"-Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y mandó toda su atención a su pequeño, ella acarició la nariz del pequeño, "-No lloro por nada cariño...es sólo que tía Cindy, me ha dado una noticia muy alegre, y lloro de felicidad..."-Explicó Max a su pequeño hijo mientras lo recogía en sus brazos y lo acunaba en contra de su pecho, ella vió como su pequeño volvió a cerrar sus párpados y volvía a caer dormido con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Max se hechó en el sofá pensando en si debería ver a Logan...o salir de su vida para siempre...__  
><em>_~ Washington DC ~__  
><em>_El agente especial Tony DiNozzo entró a su apartamento después de un largo día de trabajo, habían resuelto un caso...sus largas noches sin dormir habían dado su fruto, por fin ese asesino estaba en el lugar dónde le correspondería, la cárcel...ojalá todos los asesinos estuvieran en la cárcel pagando por sus crimenes, pagando por lo que hicieron a Max...Max era parte del pasado de DiNozzo, un pasado donde su nombre era Logan Cale, un pasado en el que estaba Max, manticore, Leidecker, Alec, Ben, Zack, Cindy, Bling...sólo ojos...hechaba de menos ser sólo ojos, hechaba de menos ayudar a los desvalidos...¡maldita sea!, ¿cómo iba a ayudar a los desvalidos, si nisiquiera era capaz de proteger y ayudar a Max?, murió...murió en sus brazos, en aquel oscuro bosque...y nisiquiera pudo dar a su cuerpo el descanso eterno que merecía...__  
><em>_Hechaba de menos su antigua vida, sus ordenadores...DiNozzo es un negado para las nuevas tecnologías, pero Cale...era un hacker odiado por todos los villanos, él era..."Sólo ojos".__  
><em>_Su antigua vida no tenía sentido sin ella, sin ella, él no era nada, ella lo sacó de su miseria cuando acabó en aquella maldita silla de ruedas, ella le enseño a amar después de su divorcio...es irónico, el agente DiNozzo es aquel mujeriego que se esconde tras la máscara de payaso chico de fraternidad, el que su relación más larga duró sólo nueve horas...y Logan...era aquel serio periodista, divorciado, que amaba, y ama, con todo su ser a Max...su Max...__  
><em>_~ Seattle ~__  
><em>_La mañana era una gris y lluviosa mañana, algo muy normal en una ciudad como Seattle, Max recordaba esta ciudad muy bien...se había mudado a Nueva York después de haber escapado de Manticore, no quería que su hijo se criara en un lugar tan deprimente como ese, al llegar a la ciudad no pudo evitar ir hasta su antiguo apartamento, el que compartía con Cindy, todo estaba tal y como lo dejó, incluso había un jersey de Logan...fue el jersey que le prestó la última noche que salieron juntos, incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún olía a él... inspeccionó todo el apartamento hasta que llegó a un gran bulto embuelto en una sábana, era su moto...dios, adoraba pasear por Seattle en moto y más aún si era de noche, no entendía por que la gente malgastaba su tiempo en dormir...no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó de sus lábios al recordar eso...arrancó la moto y salió de su apartamento. La primera parada fue el antiguo apartamento de Logan, en su mente jugaba el primer día que vio a Logan...dios todo comenzó con una cuerda...ese día en el que decidió robar al que sería el hombre de su vida. Entró al apartamento, todo estaba como lo recordaba, la sala de ejercicios, la cocina, el cuarto del ordenador, el dormitorio...si mira fijamente aún piensa que Logan estará en su silla del cuarto del ordenador como si nada hubiera pasado...aún que sabía que eso no era real...recordó algo que Cindy le comentó hace algún tiempo, cuando le dijo que Bling, había abierto un pequeño gabinete de fisioterapia en Seattle, claro...Bling tenía que saber donde estaba Logan...era su mejor amigo, Bling tendría la respuesta, salió del apartamento y volvió a coger su moto, preguntó a un par de peatones donde podía encontrar el gabinete, cinco minutos después Max estaba allí, era un lugar acogedor, una puerta se abrió desvelando a Bling, era el Bling de siempre, aún que con alguna arruga más, pero seguía teniendo su musculatura y al juzgar por la sonrisa en la cara del hombre que le acompañaba aún conservaba su gran sentido del humor...ella se acercó a él, "-Bling, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?"-Preguntó Max, Bling levantó la vista y se sorprendió al encontrar a Max allí, "-Max..."_

_**N/A2: **__Espero que os haya gustado. No sé cuando publicaré nuevo capítulo, solo sé que publicaré… _


End file.
